


The Bracelet

by Andrea_ODown



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_ODown/pseuds/Andrea_ODown
Summary: Buster is ready to pop the question to Ash. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a writing-prompt on tumblr. An anon asked for "Will you marry me?" for BusterXAsh. Just a little additional information: I imagine that in the world of Sing they use bracelets instead of rings. ;)

Buster never thought buying a bracelet could be such a challenge. Not that he knows much about buying jewelry.

That's why he asked Mike to join him. If you have a girlfriend with such expensive taste like Mike does, you must know a thing or two about jewelry.

It's still been a challenge, though, because all the bracelets Mike suggested were way too expensive for Buster, and in the end, he ended up not even with the number-two choice, no, it was more like the number-twenty choice.

He can still hear Mike's words.

_Well, at least you love her._

And that he does. With all his heart.

Yes, he had problems at first, with their age gap, with Ash acting so different because of her younger age, but isn't there a saying that you're as old as you feel?

And with Ash, he feels young. Okay, not really. With Ash, he feels like age doesn't matter.

And it doesn't matter to her.

Or so she's told him many, many times.

He looks down on the little box containing the bracelet. The number-twenty choice-bracelet.

He opens the box and looks at it a little more closely.

To him, it looks okay. White gold with a tiny diamond. Okay, a really tiny diamond.

Is Ash going to like it?

And even more importantly, is Ash going to say yes?

Suddenly, he feels all insecure. Maybe that's a bad idea.

Asking someone to marry you, that's just crazy.

Especially if this someone is amazing and perfect as Ash and you are, well, you.

Buster is so lost in thought that he doesn't realize that the door to his office opens and someone enters - until said someone addresses him.

"Buster?"

It makes him jump and he sets eyes on Rosita.

It makes him sigh in relief. He can only imagine how this would have turned out if it was Ash.

The female pig looks at him with a frown on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he says quickly, closing the little box and trying to put it away.

Rosita still sees it, though, and her eyes widen.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asks.

"Depends on what you think it is," he replies.

"I think it's an engagement bracelet," Rosita says.

"Then you're right," he admits.

For a moment he thought of lying to her, but decided otherwise. Maybe it's good to have a female opinion on how the bracelet looks, too.

He opens the box and shows the bracelet to Rosita who clasps her hands over her mouth, only dampening the squealing sound she's making a little.

"I know it's just small and nothing special, but what do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" Rosita replies.

"You aren't just being nice?" Buster asks. "Because it's all I could afford. And the diamond is so small, and as I said, it's nothing special and …"

"Let me stop you right there," Rosita interrupts him. "It's a beautiful bracelet. Ash isn't into this whole fancy jewelry-thing, so I am sure she's going to like it. And it's perfect because it's coming from you. She's going to love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Now I can only hope she's going to say yes."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Buster sighs. "Because she realizes that our age gap isn't that easy to handle after all. Because she realizes she can find someone better than me. Because …"

"Stop it!" Rosita cuts in. "You two have been dating for two years now. And the age gap has never been a problem for Ash. And in these two years I doubt she even thought of finding someone else because to her, there is no one better."

"How do you know?" he asks.

Rosita places a hand on his shoulder. "Because I have _eyes_ , and I see how you two act around each other. She loves you, and you love her. A little more confidence, Buster!"

She gives his shoulder a little squeeze and Buster feels some of the tension melt away.

"Thanks, Rosita," he says with a smile.

"So, when are you going to ask her?"

"Tonight," he replies.

Rosita gives his shoulder another squeeze. "Good luck, Buster!"

* * *

Buster is glad that he decided to cook dinner instead of going to a restaurant. That way, he can keep himself busy until Ash shows up.

But when she does, he almost drops the bottle of wine he was about to open.

He takes a deep breath, greeting her with a smile and hoping his nervousness doesn't show.

Soon after they are seated at the table enjoying a nice dinner.

Buster keeps asking himself when the right time would be to drop the question.

"You okay?" Ash asks all of a sudden.

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" he asks back with a nervous laugh.

"Because you seem a bit distant."

"S-sorry for that! It's just that … that …"

He has no idea if that is the right time or not, but in lack of a better idea he jumps down to the floor and drops to one knee next to Ash's chair.

He reaches into the pocket of his jacket, taking out the box with the bracelet with trembling fingers. He opens it, showing the bracelet to Ash.

"Will you…," - he clears his throat - "...will you …"

Boy, has his mouth always been this dry? He downed a glass of wine just a moment ago.

"Will you m…," he tries again, taking another deep breath. "Will you m… make me the happiest male in the world and m…" Again, he breaks off.

Ash glides down to the floor, going down to one knee herself.

"Will you marry me?" she asks.

Buster's jaw drops.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" he asks.

"Guess I did," she replies with a shrug. "So? What do you say?"

Buster laughs, and it's a relieved laugh that makes his tension disappear.

"Yes!" he calls out. "Yes, I will!"

He laughs a little more.

"And if the bracelet and my weird behavior didn't give it away, I was about to ask the same question," he says.

"Really?" Ash asks with a smirk. "I had _no_ idea!"

She holds out her left hand, so he can put the bracelet on.

His hands are still trembling, but he manages somehow.

When it's done he looks at Ash, and she smiles at him.

He returns the smile, and then he can't hold back any longer, wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer so he can finally kiss his fiancée.


End file.
